This invention relates to a disposable pants-type garment.
In the disposable pull-on garment such as a disposable pull-on diaper, a sheet, for example, of a nonwoven fabric having a relatively low friction has conventionally been used as a topsheet so that the wearer""s skin may experience a comfortable touch. Japanese Patent Application Disclosure No. 1999-104180 describes a pull-on diaper provided on the outer surface of its backsheet with a plurality of window-like recesses adapted to be engaged with the finger tips as the diaper is pulled upward along the wearer""s torso with a peripheral edge of a waist-opening held with the finger tips after the wearer""s legs have been put through the diaper. The window-like recesses function to prevent the finger tips from slipping off from the peripheral edge of the waist-opening.
In the case of such a pull-on diaper of prior art, it is considerably difficult or troublesome for both the baby and the aged to localize the window-like recesses and then to insert his or her finger tips into them if the diaper must be put on his or her body by his or her own hands.
It is an object of this invention to provide a disposable pull-on garment improved so that the peripheral edge of the waist-opening may be easily and reliably held with the wearer""s own finger tips.
There is provided a disposable pull-on garment having an elasticized waist-opening and a pair of elasticized leg-openings. The garment further comprises a front waist region, a rear waist region, and a crotch region. The front and rear regions are joined along transversely opposite side edges thereof to form a the waist-opening and a the pair of leg-openings. Respective peripheral edges of the waist-opening and a pair of leg-openings are elastic. Each of the front and rear regions have inner and outer surfaces which include inner and outer peripheral edge surfaces of the waist opening and inner and outer surfaces of remaining zones. At least one of the inner and outer peripheral edge surfaces of the waist-opening is provided with a slippage-resistant sheet having a friction coefficient higher than a friction coefficient of the inner surfaces of the remaining zones.